This present invention relates to a portable computer peripheral communication implementation; specifically to a portable peripheral device that comprises the monitor, keyboard and mouse of a traditional desktop personal computer.
Current desktop computer systems include the main unit, monitor, keyboard and mouse as a set. Cables are used between various parts for signal communications. FIG. 1 shows a rear view of a desktop PC system. The connections between the main unit and respectively the monitor 2, keyboard 3 and mouse 4 are achieved by video cable 21, keyboard cable 31 and mouse cable 41. With the two additional power cables of the main unit and monitor (not shown), the system is cluttered with various cables in the rear, which is untidy and unpleasant to view.
When using a PC, an user spends most of his time working on the keyboard and mouse and viewing the monitor screen, and little time using the floppy disc or CD-ROM drives. As such, the monitor, keyboard and mouse are generally placed on top of the desk with the main unit tucked underneath the table, so as not to occupy additional desktop space. However, due to the connecting cables, various peripherals are tethered to the main unit, making it a cumbersome arrangement. The present invention provides a wireless communication implementation whereby peripherals such as the monitor, keyboard and mouse become mobile so as to increase the practicality of the PC system.
The primary object of the present invention is for providing a wireless communication implementation that replaces cable signal connections for PC systems.
An alternative object of the present invention is providing a PC system with monitor, keyboard and mouse independent of the main unit where signals can still be communicated by wireless two-way communications.
In response to the call for ever more user-friendly PC systems, the present invention provides a wireless communication implementation that comprises wireless transmission device at the main unit end and wireless transmission device at the peripheral end, where the two devices can engage in two-way wireless signal communications. Said device at the main unit comprises a video connector, a keyboard connector and a mouse connector, which can respectively interface with the video card or video processor, keyboard or mouse of the main unit; and said device at the peripheral end comprises a video plug-in, a keyboard plug-in and a mouse plug-in, which can respectively receive connecting cables for the monitor, keyboard and mouse. In this manner, said peripherals can engage in wireless signal communications with the main unit.
An additional embodiment is provision of PC system with wireless capability, wherein the main unit comprises wireless capability for transmitting and receiving video, keyboard and mouse signals, and the LCD monitor, keyboard and mouse are packaged as a notebook with wireless capability for transmitting and receiving said video, keyboard and mouse signals.